Moira the Underworldian
Biography Moira is quiet, and doesn't talk much. when someone tries to have conversation, she says little and tries to end it quickly. Moira is a 3rd class Sorceress at her school, and practices her fire and ice powers with her brother, Marjols, regularly. she may be 4 years older then Marjols, but she is weaker in battle then him and makes up for it by her high skill and intelligence levels. when Moira isn't practicing her magic, or doing homework, she likes to spend time alone at the haunted valley in the Nega World. Moira took a visit to Mobius once, and met Butterfinger, and her sister, Hersheys. Hersheys was in horrible shape, and was taken to the hospital; Moira comforted Butterfinger when they heard that Hersheys might not make it through the night. Moira never met the two, but she felt sad to see someone die in such a way that she couldn't leave Butterfinger alone. she stayed with Butterfinger and Onmo for the night, and before she went to bed, she wished on her wishing crystal for Hersheys recovery. like a lucky, but strange miracle, Hersheys was still alive. Butterfinger was thankful that her sister was still alive but depressed to see her suffer. Moira took Butterfinger to the hospital to visit Hersheys again, and Hersheys was happy to see Butterfinger. Butterfinger told Hersheys that she should live with her and Onmo until she could get on her feet. Hersheys refused the offer, but Butterfinger insisted on it. when Hersheys was released, Onmo the Dragon took her back to their house. Butterfinger took care of Hersheys, and Moira helped Onmo with the cooking and cleaning, since Hersheys didn't trust strangers; Moira still wanted to help them. Onmo felt good vibes from Moira and let her stay with them as well. Butterfinger on the other hand, didn't trust Moira right away like her husband had and argued with him about letting a stranger stay in thier home. Moira left the house and wished again for Hersheys, that she would recover from her state and finally find true happiness. once Hersheys gained some pounds and her wounds healed, she started looking for work. Hersheys and Moira met eachother again at the grocery store Hersheys was applying for a job at. Moira said hello and quickly minded hee own business, but Hersheys was curious about her. she kept the conversation going, asking Moira where she was from, and who made her dress. Moira smiled at the mention of her dress, and told Hersheys that the dress was made by her grandmother. she told Hersheys that she was from the Underworld, and by Moira's surprise, Hersheys was indifferent about it(usually people from mobius are frightened or angered by Underworldians) and asked more questions. Moira answered all her questions, but what satisfied Hersheys the most was how polite Moira was. Hersheys said her goodbyes to Moira as Moira left the store, and felt like she could be a great friend. as time passed, Moira and Hersheys became best friends. one night, Hersheys invited Moira over for dinner. Moira was more then happy to come over, and the two ate dinner together, talking and laughing. Hersheys told Moira that she never thought she would ever be happy, especially this happy in her whole life, and thanked her for being an amazing and supportive friend. Moira replied by saying she was happy to be her friend; Hersheys then asked Moira if she could go to the Underworld with her. Moira didn't know how to respond to this, and didn't want Hersheys to get hurt. Moira told her that it wasn't safe and she would feel bad if she got hurt. Hersheys was sad, but she understood. Moira told her that she could invite her brother and her friend, Wyatt over instead. Hersheys was excited to meet more people and accepted the suggestion. Wyatt, Marjols and Moira met up with Hersheys at the beach. Moira went into a changing tent to put her bikini on; as soon as she came out, Hersheys saw her and blushed. she thought that Moira looked cute in the bikini and began to feel shy. Moira noticed Hersheys wasn't going in the water with them, and sat beside her on the beach towel. Hersheys told her she didn't want to talk, but Moira wanted Hersheys to tell her why she was acting weird. Hersheys eventually told her that she "liked" her. Moira was speechless all day, and all night, and Hersheys was worried that Moira thought it was gross and didn't want to be her friend anymore. Moira went over to her house one night, and told Hersheys that it was ok, and asked her out on a date. Hersheys happily accepted and hugged her. this made Moira blush; Moira took Hersheys to her favorite hangouts, and finished off with a five star restaurant. Hersheys freaked out and said she wasn't worth all that money, but Moira told her she was worth more then all the money in the world. (But she didn't tell her that Wyatt gave her enough money for the whole evening.) Hersheys told Moira that she had the best time and she wanted to do it again as soon as she was off from work. she gave Moira her first kiss,(and it was Hersheys first kiss as well.) and went home. Hersheys asked Moira to show her the underworld, but Moira still refused. Hersheys begged her until Moira budged. Moira snuck her into the quiet, not-to-popular side of the Underworld, and Hersheys was in awe by the beauty of the famous moonlight lake. Moira caught some fish from the lake and took them back to Hersheys house, cooking them to eat for supper. Hersheys loved the fish and wanted to go get more some time. Moira explained to her that they could get caught next time and wanted her to stay safe in Mobius. Hersheys was not going to let it go, and still wanted to explore more of the Underworld. Moira took Hersheys back to the Underworld while the yearly festival took place(it was a celebration and remembrance of an Underworldian warrior who fought against the Shimas.) Hersheys was in a cloak so nobody could see her face, and enjoyed the festival with Moira and Marjols. 1 year later, Moira asked Hersheys how she felt about sex. Hersheys felt uncomfortable talking about it and changed the subject. Moira told Hersheys that she wouldn't do it if she didn't want to, and Hersheys told Moira that it hurt "down there". Moira stole a healing crystal from the Solar realm and healed Hersheys. Hersheys thanked her, but still did not want sex. Moira respected Hersheys opinion and then asked if biting her neck was ok. Hersheys asked why she would want to do that, and Moira told her that if she wanted to go to the Underworld she needed to become an Underworldian. Hersheys was nervous, but Moira bite her neck anyway. Moira was gentle with her, and made sure that it was as painless as possible for her; instead of pain, Hersheys felt strong pleasure. as soon as Hersheys transformed, she started to come on to Moira. Moira gave in and mated with her. Hersheys and Moira moved to the Underworld after saying thier farewells to Onmo and Butterfinger(which Butterfinger was enraged with Moira taking advantage of Hersheys) TriviaCategory:BisexualsCategory:UnderworldianCategory:FemalesCategory:Heroes * Moira has an extreme nose fetish; pointy ones are her favorite. * Moira means "Destiny". Category:OCs That Are Dating